


Day 12

by godamnarmsrace



Series: Robron Prison Release Advent Calendar [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron comes home, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Robert braids Liv's hair, math jokes, princess leia buns, prison storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: Anonymous asked:prompt: Aaron seeing how close Liv and Robert got after he is released (feel free to ignore Liv going away and all the crap involved with her who must not be named)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will say I did ignore all the cheating and drug crap. Writers choice.

 

Aaron was so glad to be home, not that he felt any freer than he had when he stepped out of the prison doors.

It had been bad for all of them. Him being away. They’d all struggled to keep going.

Aaron knew that Robert had really stepped up with Liv, even going so far as to take some time away from the businesses when he couldn’t find a tutor for Liv after she got kicked out of school.

Still, if someone had told Aaron two months ago, that he would come home to this picture in front of him he would have laughed and mocked them for their stupidity.

***

“I know what that means now Robert,” Liv informed Robert from where she was sitting on the ground in front of the couch between Robert’s outstretched legs. Robert’s fingers entwined with Liv’s hair.

Aaron couldn’t believe what he was seeing.  Liv relaxed and smiling, leaning into Robert as he deftly braided his sister’s long locks and wound them into buns on the side of her head.

“What? The cosine of pi? I should hope so we’ve just spent the last two hours going over it,” Robert questioned reaching forward to grab some clips from the coffee table.

“No, well yes I know what the cosine of pi is now thanks to you. But I was referring to you giving me Princess Leia buns when you’re pissed at me,” Liv replied poking Robert in the side good-naturedly. Still smiling as Robert forced her to sit still.

Robert started to laugh, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “That was just the one time and you were being difficult. Now, I’m just doing it because it looks good on you,” he said putting in the last pin and brushing a kiss on top of Liv’s head.

“Thanks Robert for everything. For taking care of me. I know you didn’t have to,” Liv said turning to embrace his husband.

Aaron felt his throat get tight at the sight of his husband squeezing his sister tight. “I didn’t have to but I wanted to because we’re family and I love you okay?”

Liv pulled back at used her sweater sleeve to rub at her eyes for a quick moment and Aaron found himself mimicking her movements. “Okay. Can I have a crown next time?” she asked a cheeky grin slipping onto her face which was so like Robert Aaron had to do a double-take.

“Sure, if you pass this next exam you can be the queen of Math for a whole day,” Robert said clearly amused by his own words.

Liv looked up where Aaron was standing just inside the door and spotted her brother. Her grin wavered and tears formed in her eyes again. She flicked her gaze between Aaron and Robert and said, “Robert I miss Aaron.”

“I know I do too,” Robert replied with a deep sigh.

“You should stop sleeping down here, you need your rest,” she said looking at Aaron now letting him know just how bad things had been from Robert without Aaron around.

“I can’t Liv. I can’t sleep in our bed without him…I just can’t,” Robert chose that moment to stand as if to turn his back on Liv so she wouldn’t see how truly shattered he was but instead it put him directly in Aaron’s line of sight. “Aaron?”

“Surprise!” Aaron said ducking his own head and bracing himself for the impact that was Liv throwing herself at him.

Robert’s tear filled eyes met his own tired ones and Aaron was suddenly so glad to be home, the shackles of the past couple of months just fell away and all that was left was his sister’s arms clinging to him tight and Robert looking at him from across the room like he’d hung the moon and the stars.


End file.
